Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{-3}}{9^{12}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{9^{-3}}{9^{12}} = 9^{-3-12}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{-3}}{9^{12}}} = 9^{-15}} $